Kingdom Hearts SOS Wiki
=KINGDOM HEARTS SOS= Set in the Kingdom hearts universe, SOS is the story that was never told. A plot had been set in motion 14 years before the events of the first Kingdom Hearts game, where a small group of heroes set out to do good in a time of dimensional chaos! Though the new wielders have some assistance with allies from the future, events have been set in motion, and heroes must rise to restore the world order as well as discover the identity of the master planner before it's too late! Little do the protagonists know that this plot has been set in motion for quite some time... Past, Present, and Future are in the balance, as the ringleader behind this plot plans to do what no one has been able to do in the entire series; Seize Kingdom Hearts! To do this, The master's 3 apprentices; Aux, Nequa, and Vanitas, will go from world to world caring out this enigmatic blueprint. PART I - The Road to Darkness (2011-2016) At this time, Master Xehanort had just assigned Ventus to Master Eraqus' training. It was only days later that he, along with Terra and Aqua, were abducted in the middle of the night by three masked assailants. The next morning, Eraqus awoke, startled that he was not kidnapped like his pupils, and sought Master Yen Sid's assistance. The wizard revealed that someone had been commanding the abduction of Keyblade wielders and causing chaos to the world order. Using a form of time decompression, worlds were being brought out of their timeline into the current one. With more stars to light up the night sky and little evidence to run on, Yen Sid suggested he take new students and conduct a small resistance to whatever threat was behind this. He would send letters far and wide to those with strong hearts who could learn to wield the keyblade. Though Eraqus wished to go it alone, he was convinced and agreed to take any assistance that the people from far off worlds had to offer. Declaring that this was indeed an SOS state of emergency. PART II - The Road to Dawn (2016-2018) In continuation to the SOS Saga, this takes place when all participating keybladers are thrown into darkness. This arc features the players revisiting their past as well as embarking on the dangerous mark of mastery exam. At this time, Vanitas has sided with Maleficent, Nequa has formed the Red Society, and Aux continues his relentless quest for dark power. With the help of new and old friends, our heroes must prepare themselves for newer, stronger threats. To make matters worse, Hikaru discovers a very shocking revelation that could change everything. All the while, the enigmatic Master No Heart oversees it all, as things are going exactly as the masked master expected... PART III - The Road to Light (2018-Present) A few days have passed since everyone's fateful meeting with Master No Heart. Three ships had left Destiny Islands, carrying eleven keyblade masters. Though they suffered a heavy loss, there were still many hardships ahead of them.With the lockdown protocol still in effect, they can't rely on their keyblade gliders and actions must be taken to secure a new vessel and reunite with their lost allies. Along with this, they must continue to seal the keyholes in each world, be wary of villainous threats, and protect any and all princesses of heart. On the villain side of things, each faction finalize their bands of darkness in order to reach their own goals. No Heart has entrusted Vanitas, Nequa and Maleficent to assemble the thirteen darknesses for the final clash of Light vs Darkness. Mickey's Dream Team (2015-2018) In Kingdom Hearts SOS, the keybladers of light travel near and far to save the worlds. But when they are unexpectedly thrown into darkness, some one must pick up the slack in the realm of light! Join Mickey, along with Minnie, Pluto, Donald, Goofy, Daisy, Max, Pete and Oswald, as they join forces to rescue and salvage as many Disney characters from the clutches of darkness. Or even worse; being forgotten! With the help of a crack staff aboard an enormous space station, Mickey and friends are able to give the peaceful characters of the Disney Universe a place to exist until things can return to normal. Aboard the DISNEY STATION, characters are able to live their lives and explore the vast resources that the ship has to offer. And for more battle ready characters, party up with the like of Disney's strongest to defend the weak and salvage the light. So if you haven't already; buckle up! And prepare yourselves for what is sure to be a timeless Disney Classic! Mickey's Dream Team 2 (2018-Present) Mickey is lost to the void, Oswald is sent to the realm of Darkness, DJ is in a coma, and Minnie and Pluto have been captured by the Hellfire Club. With members of their team divided, Mickey's Dream Team must take new action to keep their dream alive. With Daisy headlining the Disney Station, Disney Heroes Jose, Panchito, Mulan, Beast, and Robin Hood offer their assistance. With more worlds saved, more heroes will join the cause... Black Coats Volume One of Black Coats takes place during the time where the keybladers have fallen into darkness, where new heroes will have to rise to the occasion until they regain their strength. To do this, they must don the black cloak to shield them from the temptations of darkness, but also use it to their advantage. "Black Coats" centers around the heroes that fight from the shadows. Since the Heartless and villains will be able to track our heroes that use the keyblades, new aliases and weapons must be found to combat the forces of darkness. With an aged Master Lea as the head runner for this ragtag group of misfits, a splinter group is forged into helping preserve and save the hearts of everyone, while also putting a stop to Nequa's devious intentions. The wicked witch herself has also assembled her own group though... Picking thirteen of the most powerful keyblade wielders to her beckon call, she prepares to stop the black coats in their tracks. Each member of Nequa's new brand of darkness must be defeated and her true plan must be unveiled... Latest activity Category:Browse